


Just Right

by paragonparadigm



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonparadigm/pseuds/paragonparadigm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing in the whole galaxy will always work out just fine, and this is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Right

They’d finally gotten it right. The light touch of her lips, melding against the hard line of his mouth, a simple gesture that had taken nearly a year to perfect. Only now when there was so little time left. It was a cruel joke.

Light touch grew to desperation, her mouth growing urgent against his, the perfection slipping. Garrus gave a low grumble that echoed between them, the warmth of his breath against her skin bringing her temporarily back to herself. He had a way of getting into her head with the tiniest gestures. The weight of his hands against her hips could be an anchor on nights she’d otherwise drink herself into oblivion.

“Shepard.” His grip tightened in a way that told her he knew _exactly_ how she felt. It was funny sometimes how they could still fumble for words around one another. Maybe it was something that would change in time once they were an old married couple. It was a thought that crossed her mind more than she cared to admit, being the wife to a grumpy old turian vigilante with a big brood of kids just as ornery as the two of them.

There was a lump growing in the back of her throat at the thought, one that seemed to grow as she met the ever steady gaze of the man looking down at her, mandibles fluttering in just the tiniest hint of a smile. A choked laugh escaped into the air, that singular sound caught between joy and sadness. That fear in her chest that this could all end tomorrow, that they couldn’t pry the Catalyst away from the Illusive Man’s grip, that the Reapers would finally overtake them.

“Sorry Garrus, guess I’m finally starting to realize that we’re in the home stretch.” She gave a smile that echoed the strangled laughter, a smile that resulted in her old friend tightening his grip about her waist once more. In that singular flare of love that flickered to life in those bright blue eyes. “This could all be over tomorrow.”

“Yeah, it could. And I like to think we’re going to make it out just fine. We’ve taken down Sovereign and the Collectors when everyone else said we couldn’t pull it off, but _you_ got us through. And while I like to think it was partly because of my skill shot, it’s always been because of you didn’t know when to stop.” There was a heat in his voice, and tingling fervor in his words as he held her steady. “That’s what I- Well, that’s what I’ve always loved about you Jane. We’re going to kick some ass, just you wait and see.” He stumbled a moment over her name, a mistake that caused a temporary glitch in her translator. It was one of those delicious moments when she could hear a word in the sound of his native tongue, and this time it was one of the few things that could make her heart stop.

She answered in an easy smile, every ounce of tension finally lifted from her shoulders. It would likely return in the morning, but she would manage it then. Now there was the inevitable embrace. That kiss that they had finally gotten right.

These couldn’t be the last.


End file.
